On Love 2
by Jwei Lih
Summary: (sequel of (duh!) On Love) Yuki wakes up a few hours later and believes that he had his memory "cleaned out"... but of what?
1. Yuki\'s POV

**Warning: Utterly new experimental writing. Read at your own risk.**

**Note: **It's 12:34 AM and this authoress hasn't any sleep, pondering on what should be the outcome of this twisted story— Yuki/Tohru? Kyo/Tohru? Or Yuki/Kyo? (Just half-kiddin' about the last one… told you I lacked sleep…) Right… like I said, this is an experiment of mine to see if I can pull this kind of style off without confusin' anybody…

**P.S: **As much as I would want to entertain stupid questions like: "Huh? This doesn't make sense man… How come Yuki lost his memories of Tohru? That didn't happen in the series!" I have to tell you that this is a SEQUEL— a.k.a. PART TWO… so, if you haven't read part one— I suggest you open a new window and find it… Thank you. :) (Just looking for an excuse to be utterly evil, ne?)

On Love 2 1. The Mystery

Today, I face the greatest mystery of my life…

_What am I doing here, on the floor, with my worst enemy and the nastiest headache?_

I sit up and scan my surroundings, my purple eyes taking in each and every detail. I then came to the inevitable conclusion that I was in Hatori's room— a room I have come to know and hate in my younger days when he would take me and my friends in here and zap their memories…

But that doesn't answer the question, does it?

"Oi… Kyo," I muttered, poking him painfully in the ribs, "wake up and explain everything to me… _now_!"

"Always the demanding one," he muttered back, probably thinking it was some kind of assignment I needed help with, "I'm sorry, my _Prince_— but this servant is utterly sleepy and would wish you to go away and back into your room…"

"Kyo," I said, as gently as I could (I really wanted to throttle him… one can't blame me…), "neither of us are at our rooms right now…"

"Where did you bring me k'so nezumi!" he then said, fisting my collar.

"Oi baka neko, I have no idea who brought us here— or why… so you better let go of me if you don't want to die."

It was the truth— there was something impossibly hollow in my head. Like one of those things you know that you know— then you forget…

_This is so utterly confusing…_

"Then," he muttered in a slightly flustered note, "why are we here?" I could see him turn red, even in the darkness.

"I don't know," I muttered truthfully.

I had a feeling that the answer is something neither of us would have wanted to hear… but I'm not sure though— today, I feel like something important has been taken out of my head… but not my heart.

It's weird.

_Ah, here comes Hatori._

"Yuki— Kyo," he said, his good eye was telling me that he had every intention to lie to us— but I wasn't about to tell him that, "you are both here because you wanted me to get rid of your memories..."

"Of?" Kyo asked, voicing my own thoughts.

"You never told me," Hatori said, not looking at us.

"Really?" my cat cousin muttered in obvious disbelief, "didn't you ask us?"

"Look," the dragon said, "I only did what Yuki and Akito told me to do— I could have cared less what the reason was."

"Always the heartless one," the orange fur ball muttered dryly.

I didn't say anything— more like: I _couldn't _say anything.

"Let's go home," Kyo said, actually— more like _demanded_.

"Wait," Hatori said, "you can't go home yet— there's something I have to tell you first."

"Go on," I managed to say, "I'm listening… and maybe Kyo would too…"

"I'll listen," muttered Kyo grumpily.

"Well… there is a girl— pretty, sweet and innocent— whose name is Honda Tohru. She's currently living with you guys— because she's… she's Shigure's fiancée."

"She's what!" One could easily guess who said that one.

"Shigure's fiancée…"

"Wait. That name sounds— feels— familiar." (That wasn't me— I was still digesting the statement Hatori said earlier…)

_Gure-san has a fiancée? Does she know about the curse? Why is she living with us? _And that was when I concluded that there was definitely something Hatori wasn't telling us…

"She's your classmate."

"Nani!"

Oh yeah, I was the one who said (more like exclaimed) the last statement… who couldn't blame me? That sneaky dog— he must have drugged her when he proposed or something.

My head hurts again.

It's that stupid dog's fault and his silly gullible high school girlfriend— I mean… she's the same age as Kyo and I, for heaven's sake!

Darn it.

(to be continued…)

So… yeah. That was it— chapter 1. :)

Jwei Lih (05/05/05) – triple 5! I actually predicted that _something horrible _would happen today— maybe _this _was _it_? Let me know whatcha guys think… _cheerios!_


	2. Kyo\'s POV

**Warning: Utterly new experimental writing. Read at your own risk.**

On Love 2 2. Shigure's fiancée 

I look across the room and see purple orbs staring back at me with equal determination. I could almost read his mind…

Hatori noticed the awkward silence and decided that it was time for us to go.

I stood up almost immediately, wanting to meet Shigure's so-called fiancée.

"Matte Kyo," muttered Yuki, "don't you know about the after-effects of the memory modification?"

"Eh? I _think_ I've already had modification years ago but I don't quite remember…"

"Well, our minds would be a bit weak for a few hours or so… so it's better if we headed straight to our rooms and sleep before we face anything or anyone…"

"Fine. Whatever." I wasn't about to tell him that I thought he was right— even if he was. The cat should never bow to the sneaky mouse. But it feels a bit nice that we aren't arguing for a change… not yet anyway.

No doubt, when we wake up later… we'd go back to our normal violent selves. Yeah… when we wake up… (Great. Now I'm feeling sleepy. Good thing we're almost there.)

"Souma-kun! Kyo-kun!" I don't know who she was, but her voice sounded familiar… so she knew who we were? Oh… yeah… we are classmates.

"I'm so glad you're both okay! Shigure-san told us you had an accident…"

_Shigure-san? That's no way to call your fiancé…_

I suddenly felt light-headed. I must still be dreaming… or something close to it. I could feel the world move beneath my feet.

_Hey! Damn world! Stop moving!_

"Kyo-kun!" That girl came close to me.

_Hey! Watch it! I don't want to turn into a cat!_

But she didn't embrace me… she just held unto my arm and assisted me to the house.

"Sit here," she said, "I'll get you a glass of water."

I don't know how long I stared at her, trying to take in as much air as I could. I really think she's nice— more than she'll ever know… but I guess a part of me doesn't want her and Shigure to end up together…

Shigure's a pain.

She looks too innocent.

_Okay… Stop thinking Kyo… You'll hurt yourself._

I clutch my head to stop the world from starting to spin again. I fall down the chair and landed right on top of her, as an orange fur ball.

I prepared to defend myself in case she screams and run around in hysterics.

But she didn't do any of those. Instead, she cradled me in her arms and held me close. She carried me up the stairs and placed me on my bed. She seemed to know exactly what would make me feel better.

"Ne," I muttered.

"Yeah?" she asked, putting blanket on me. (I am still a cat at this time…)

"Why do you like him so much?" I asked.

_Why the hell am I asking?_

She blushed and said, "because he makes me feel like he'd want to do nothing more in this world than to protect me… I… I know it sounds silly but… he's really nice deep down— once you stop fighting and try talking to him…"

"Are we talking about the same person?" I yawned, "Okay maybe later… I'm off. Oyasumi." With that, I closed my eyes and listened to the distance singing of the birds before finally falling asleep.


End file.
